User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Spike Impactor
Ya' nailed im'! Good work! -BlizzardOfOz123 The Spike Impactor The Spike Impactor is the first ranged weapon in the game, and the successor to the Pistol and Rivet Gun. The previous " Pistol" weapons in the series were extremely well balanced and flexible, and i dont want to remove from that. However, I do want to add a feeling that the weapon in Bioshock: Survival is old, and made of scavenged parts. So i present to you; The Spike Impactor! Appearance The appearance of the Spike Impactor is supposed to be very old and makeshift, while still functional and well taken care of. The weapon is completly made of parts and scraps found lying around. The stock ot the gun is a crutch with an arm brace. The main body of the gun is a large section of steel pipe. The firing mechanism is an air valve connected to an air compressor on the back of the gun. The magazine is half a paint can filled with railroad spikes. The paintcan is attached to the side of the gun, and a network of copper pipes and pressure gauges lines the top. The trigger is an air valve activated by Daedalus's thumb. When fired there is a whistling sound, and steam and compressed air shoots out of the seams in the pipes and tubes. Attack Style The Spike Impactor acts like a basic pistol weapon. It is capable of semi-auto firing, although it won't fire more than three shots per second. Unlike rivets or pistol rounds, the spikes are actually projectiles. The spikes fly very fast, and don't dip, so the gun is effective at almost all ranges. The Inventable ammo is capable of setting up traps, so is good for an ambush weapon. The un-upgraded version of the Spike Impactor has a magazine of 6 rounds, and a fairly fast reload time. You can also craft a handle spike that increases melee damage. Ammo Types: Mining Spikes The basic ammo for the Spike Impactor. Look like large, dull grey railroad spikes. Do moderate normal damage. The max amount for this ammo is 40 spikes Sharpened Spikes These are Armor-Piercing rounds for the Spike Impactor. They look exactly the normal spikes, except for the sharpened tips. They will peirce through multiple enemies, and have a chance to temporarily nail them to walls. They also deal more damage. The max amount of ammo for this weapon is 20 spikes. These can be found somewhat commonly in the environment, and crafted at U-Invents. Trap Spikes These are the equivalent of trap rounds for the rivet gun. They are regular nails with a lump of C4 stuck on them. When shot, they stick into a wall and send out a small laser beam. If an enemy crosses the beam, it explodes. If shot directly into an enemy, it will not explode until another comes near. This allows you to set up several trap scenarios. They do high fire damage. The max amount of ammo for this weapon is 20 spikes. They can rarely be found in the environment, and crafted at U-Invents. Enhancements Paint Colors- Matt Brown, Matt Black, Matt Gray, Matt Blue, ect. Materials- Brass, Copper, Steel, Titanium, Ashed Iron, Braided Cord, Plastic Tubes. Gameplay Enhancements- Upgraded Sights, Enhanced melee Upgrades Blue Upgrade - Second Compression Chamber This upgrade causes a second compressed air tank to appear on the side of the gun. The extra air tank will cause the spikes to be ejected with more force. This allows regular spikes the chance to nail enemies, and sharpened spikes are garunteed to nail an enemy if there is something to nail to. Red Upgrade - Ammo Box This upgrade causes the paint can to be replaced with half a green ammo box. This has the effect of doubling the ammo in one magazine.(Shots before reloading) It also doubles the max ammo you can carry to 80 shots for regular spikes, and 40 shots for special spikes! Yellow Upgrade - Laser Designator This upgrade adds a laser pointer to the top of the barrel. This increases zoom when aiming down sights, and increases the headshot multiplyer to 5X instead of 2X. It also adds a barely noticable laser sight effect, but this is hard and unreliable to use. Purple Upgrade - Gear Loader Note - Requires Ammo Box and Second Compression Chamber This upgrade adds a system of gears to the side of the barrel near the ammo container. This gear system causes the gun to fire in four round bursts, significantly raising spike output, and increasing accuracy. Green Upgrade - Superheated Barrel Note - Requires Second Compression Chamber and Laser Designator This upgrade adds two flame jets to the barrel of the gun. These flame jets will superheat the barrel of the gun, giving the spikes the power to ignite enemies. This effect is not random, as when fired the barrel will change to the color of the material type you have set. However, when left alone, the flame jets will cause the barrel to glow orange hot. The spikes will only ignite when the barrel is orange. Orange Upgrade - Tracking Beacon This upgrade adds a large circular sight to the top of the barrel. When aimed in, Daedalus will track an enemy's movement automatically, allowing you to aim in on the head. Jerking away the aim will break the tracking effect. Holding the coursor on a new enemy will initiate the aim assist effect. Well, that's about it for the Spike Impactor. Sorry it took so long to put up, it's finals week at my school. As always i want to know whether you think this weapon rocks hard, or should be thrown away. Next, i'm doing Sonic Boom. Post your comments people! Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts